federationnewsservicesummariesfandomcom-20200215-history
FP - February, 2403
This page chronicles posts #16051-16170 and spans the time of February 1st to February 28th of the year 2403. *FP - January, 2403 *FP - March, 2403 Earth Plots First Week Calling the temporal authorities on CHRISTOPH RABBINIC, KITAAN DHOW is there with the man when THEODORA KAHLER shows up to question him. Christoph is brought to temporal HQ and questioned about the how’s and why’s. When he reveals he believes it is predestination, they offer to look into it and schedule an inquest in two weeks. Concerned that MARIAME ALMIN hasn’t spoken to him in some time, HITOSHI FUKUSHIMA contacts his friend only to find out she doesn’t want to talk to him. When she shuts the communication off he seeks her out on Mars, finding out that she is upset because Connor revealed he was abused when he was a child and she had no idea, now feeling like she doesn’t deserve to be happy. ZAVALA LIU is preparing to run away when HAYDEN LIU sees her. He stops his daughter and they have a heart-to-heart about his temper and apologizes. Second Week Looking after the children is interrupted when LAUREN AL-KHALID gets a communication from HAYDEN LIU who explains to her Nerys has been placed into a hospital for observation and she offers to come see him as soon as she can. BENJAMIN WOLFE seeks out KARYN DAX-WOLFE at her hotel and talks to her about her article, trying to get a better idea of where she is coming from. He stands up to her though and explains that she can’t always be right – something she respects him for. LAUREN seeks out ZAHIR AL-KHALID and asks if she can go to Bajor. He agrees but she has to go with Iskander because he doesn’t trust Hayden. Third Week During a meeting, CHRISTOPHER GREENWOOD speaks with KARYN DAX-WOLFE about the sentient spiders on Vulcan and explains there will be a scientific investigation done by Betazoid scientists and the Vulcan Science Academy. He invites her to join the initiative and share some ideas. MARCUS WOLFE has a lunch date with SHAWN MUNROE and catches up with him about his interest in linguistics. During another counselling session, ANNA-ALEENA KORAN makes some more progress with KARYN and Karyn opens up more about how she hates that people don’t like the real her and she can do no wrong. Fourth Week At a bar, MARCUS WOLFE gets recognized by NRR’BT MADDIX and the Caitian talks to his dad’s old friend in hopes that they can reconcile after so many years of being apart. MARCUS is shocked when long time friend ISHAN ESSA arrives to the planet to take in some of his lectures. She invites him out to talk about the differences of Q and the Prophets and to enjoy their witty bantering. We get to see that Marcus has a little crush on the academic Bajoran. MARCUS finally takes Nrr’bt’s advice and sets up a meeting with CORBAN MADDIX. They talk about old times and catch up, only for Maddix to give out some worries about a possible new Dominion issue which is being kept secret. ESSA visits with MARCUS again for an impromptu picnic. They talk more about her future while he starts to realize how much he really does like her. Cardassia Plots Second Week For his birthday, DURAS VENIK is brought to Lucky Stars with JEVRIN VENIK, BRY VENIK, DARIN VENIK, TOLAN VENIK, ETEN VENIK, JORET VENIK and TRET VENIK. While there he has a lap dance from DECIA ALYND who calls herself Honey. Soon, however, he finds out she is underage and there on a fake identification. Duras gets into a confrontation with her, then the bouncers then the manager before Honey runs off and the boys all leave with Duras to get him home. In the shuttle, DURAS is very upset by how little his boys JEVRIN and DARIN seem to care about women and respecting them. He eventually breaks down when he realizes he taught them to be like that. The next day DURAS asks JEVRIN, BRY, DARIN, TOLAN, ETEN, JORET, TRET, SISI VENIK, KOHSII VENIK and ANI VENIK to the house for lunch and tells them all that any premarital sex is out of the question! DURAS continues to think about DECIA and looks up information on her. When he finds her, she is on the streets and he takes her in, feeds her and pays for a hotel in hopes of helping the girl and making up for his mistakes. Third Week Seeking out DECIA ALYND again, DURAS VENIK sees her at the hotel he has been paying for. She opens up more about her past, but he insists that she needs to get a job and her own place. Duras offers to pay for her rent while her job pays for food and utilities – he sets her up at the burger place Bry used to work at. Fourth Week At highschool, MARIEL OKEA is waiting for SISI VENIK when SAHARAH MUNROE shows up instead. She asks him to go hang out with her after school, especially because she is sad about her parents dissolving marriage. When Sisi finally arrives it is a little too late and she has to depart right away – frustrating Mariel even more. DURAS VENIK surprises SISI with some Jenner Brother’s tickets and she is more than thrilled and happy to go with him. CORAT DAMAR is celebrating an anniversary to his wife Gweni when he uses to the time to talk to ANI VENIK about Cydja. He tells her she isn’t happy and looking to divorce but needs Ani to talk to James to make sure things go more smoothly. Bajor Plots First Week Hoping to make up, NOAH ALMIN seeks out CASSICA VIOBHAN about their fight and she offers to hear him out. She then explains she is over the issue and will always love him no matter what: counselling has really helped her. Third Week Now at their estate on Bajor, LAUREN AL-KHALID gets some fashion advice from ISKANDER AL-KAHLID before asking why they don’t trust her with Hayden. She thinks they are silly but goes along with their wishes. Fourth Week In her dreams, LAUREN AL-KHALID has her first contact with HAYDEN LIU since getting to the planet and he explains everything that has happened. Hoping to cheer him up, she offers her advice and they express their platonic love for the other. LAUREN begins to worry, however, about her dreams with Hayden and confesses to ISKANDER AL-KHALID that she has them. He doesn’t seem worried but suggests Zahir not find out. Andora Plots First Week Down on Andoria for a training mission, CONNOR ALMIN sneaks into ELLIANA DHAJA tent to talk to her about his conversation with his mother. She listens and brings up Noah once more, though when it wasn’t well received they went on to more fun, adult things! Time for non-security to have their outing on Andoria and that gives LINCOLN TREDWAY time to catch up with MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN about his career and future. MEGAN SPARKS is also on the trip and leading the way when she falls into a crevasse. Tredway falls in with her, cutting Michal free so he can get help. LINCOLN and MEGAN get safe and as comfortable as they can by heated rocks and talk about each other in hopes it will pass the time. In the morning, MEGAN is woken up by a nightterror from LINCOLN but it alerts them to the ceiling collapse and they jump into the river. They are taken down to an Aenar colony where KENNEDY and a rescue party are located. USS Valiant Plots First Week Going along with plans, ORLES (CARSTEN FROBISHER) uses some sly tactics to get INDIRA FROBISHER infected with a Yeerk named LARM. Once she is, Orles reveals to his compatriot that the boy is upset and ‘Indira’ comforts him. The night, LARM (INDIRA) sets to infecting KENNEDY FROBISHER with the Yeerk TESH. They make plans to infest the Captain and security in due time and then go back to Denobula to get more of their people. KENNEDY gets a communication from MICHAL on Andoria to be told about the accident and he sends a rescue team in hopes of saving the security chief. KENNEDY (TESH) arrives to the planet with a shuttle and with MICHAL’s help survey the site and make plans to contact the Andorians’s. SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE is looking more into MARK DELANCEY (ANDRUS ELBRUNNE) and his weird ways when she is almost caught. She throws him off by explaining that Vylin is pregnant and he is floored. MARK (ANDRUS) seeks out MEGAN now she is back in medical and talks to her about her time on the planet as well as revealing that his girlfriend is pregnant – a girlfriend she thinks is Sam. Second Week In a backpost, we see ELLIANA DHAJA celebrating CONNOR ALMIN’s birthday by telling him she bought him the hoverbike he once commissioned with Maxly, only asking that he apologize to the girl for being a jerk to her – something he agrees to do. In current times, CONNOR and SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE seeks out LINCOLN TREDWAY about Mark after Connor tells Sam the guy has been telling people she is pregnant. When Lincoln gets the information, however, he reveals there was no mole on the ship and to be careful. LINCOLN later has some intimate time with INDIRA FROBISHER (LARM) when MALCOM PARKER (PARESSH) walks in. During the distraction, Lincoln is infested by a Yeerk named IRIAN. Third Week When MARCK DELANCEY (ANDRUS ELBRUNNE) wakes up with SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE (UNARIN) infesting him, he finds out his Yeerk is Q and finds out that this is the reason he was brought into this body and on the ship. When CONNOR ALMIN (NEAD) and the other Cadets get infested, he has to pretend everything is okay with ELLIANA DHAJA. When Connor gets control of his body and starts acting weird, however, Elliana is tied up and goes unconscious when the ship is gassed. MEGAN SPARKS wakes up on the ship, having been forgotten there after passing out. She realizes something is wrong and finds MARK (ANDRUS) but he is able to reveal his true self – shocking her and making her realize the seriousness of the situation. Fourth Week En route to Earth, SAMANTHA ELBRUNNE struggles with the Yeerk UNARIN inside of her mind. They talk about how the other will triumph over the other – but only one is right...dun dun. Class-O Planet Plot Third Week On a planet, INDIRA FROBSIHER (LARM) is there to drop off CEDRIC FROBISHER, CARSTEN FROBISHER and all the unconscious and uninfested Cadets. Cedric cries and his real mother is able to soothe him before they leave – shooting CONNOR in the back for his defective Yeerk. MICHAL UBILIX-JESYN is the first to wake up. He finds CEDRIC and CARSTEN on the planet with him. When MATILDA WEISS wakes up and they notice CONNOR is about to drown they save him. Others begin to stir including ELLIANA. Needing to be organized, MICHAL takes charge as the highest ranking Cadet and gives out tasks to the others. MATILDA helps with triage while ELLIANA and JORIEN DAAL help with food gathering. MATILDA speaks with MICHAL about everything and how it is coming together, worried that some people aren’t doing as much as they could be. In the night, CONNOR (NEAD) wakes up and speaks with ELLIANA trying to get an idea of what is going on and why he would’ve been left there. Fourth Week While asleep, ELLIANA DHAJA is overtaken when CONNOR ALMIN (NEAD) strangles her in his escape attempt. He is thwarted, however, when MICHAL UBLIX-JESYN catches up with the weaker Almin and finally ties him up. MATILDA WEISS is sleeping when she is approached by an entity GAGE who is really a projection from MICHAL. As Gage comes onto Matilda she is more than shocked but not as much as when the body disappears into thin air. ELLIANA is woken up after CONNOR (NEAD) are having a hard time and Nead eventually dies after Connor has a seizure. MICHAL wakes up and goes over to help followed by MATLDA who helps with medical. CONNOR and ELLIANA are alone and she looks after him, hoping to get his strength up. MATILDA confronts MICHAL about her vision and he explains it is a Halanan trait that happens when the individual is sleeping. Betazoid Plots Fourth Week Finishing their time in the cabin, AVANDAR DEVRIX and MORGAN DEVRIX wake up to talk about the future. Now, Avandar can hardly remember details of the time incident and is grateful. Morgan explains she has a feeling she is pregnant and they call in a doctor to confirm she is having a daughter. Flashback 2403 Third Week January: From MORGAN DEVRIX’s perspective we are able to see her and AVANDAR DEVRIX back on Betazed after their ordeal and how Avandar is managing with his memories. They chat and Sajan comes in as linked in post 16023! #02 February, 2403 #02 February, 2403 #02 February, 2403